The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In the existing organization management system, effective management of various organization members cannot be achieved, especially when the size of the organization members is large, the adaptability and expansibility of the existing organization management systems are poor.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.